


The Forces of Good

by TargaryenPug



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Botnik, Crack, I Blame Tumblr, Other, Predictive Keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: Catra finally joins the forces of good, if only to take down The Horde.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Forces of Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluest_Yeehaw42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluest_Yeehaw42/gifts).



Catra knew that she was far away from the fright zone, but she needed to eat a lot of people who had been shooting at her claws

" You can try to find some shelter for the night, but it will not be necessary to be a barbarian " Scorpia added as soon as she saw two legs and the stare of her shittiest fan.

"I could be recharged but it will come back to be the season of cheese, " added Glimmer, she had been lucky not to encounter robots and she did not want to do so. Mermista had made up a good part of the chapter summary and she hated all of the other characters... Adora knew about the horde 's expansion and she returned to the crimson waste to be happy or have anything else. Catra 's mind claimed to have seen the incident more than she had thought possible and her feet hurt like crazy.

Still they went straight towards the fright zone, and all then all of them infiltrated it from the ventilators, "I am simply the barbarian hero Catra " she boasted before landing in Shadow weaver’s old room.

Org then changed his voice to get a bit of blood of the table and on his face.

Ancient and scratched Hordak scream from the top of his lungs making them bleed from the hand and she then turned again towards Modulok 's neck but she needed to eat a lot of people, vomit betrayed her face and she began to laugh like a maniac while she was covered in blood " I don't think enough to try it 's neck but I doubt you know how to find wood in the wild outdoors " she said extending her claws as much as she possibly could and then she swallowed commander Mermista 's skull with a certain degree of pain. She had been shooting at the horde soldiers from the foliage. Org Lashor did not want to show his face to her.

Then she decided to join the rebellion of water villages... In the future the stoic face of the tavern where she knew there were a lot of unwanted princesses, accidentally remained standing behind the barrel of water. Deer people of Etheria across the fire began to be happy she had the look of grotesque soup made from fish heads and chunks of meat with life. Catra had made from the soldier 's skull and pincers a grey combat spoon pistol " Scorpia had grown attached to their traveling companion and I fear the tanks and guns of the magicat " Catra said.

The bones of a dead outlaw now christened the horde first authority, even if he did managed to take down a lot of naked soldiers but there seemed to be a constant asshole pain and turning on the other side of the violently angry place, Hordak himself was trying to avoid the last bits of experienced trusted Scorpia 's friendly demeanor and sincerity. " Catra defiance of the tribes of liquid swords will be the sheriff 's collapsed Brightmoon which she asked without being a dead bulldeer " Hordak himself exclaimed. " she was awesome, and it made her feel cool " she muttered under her breath and then she threw her badge over the cliff.

The fire illuminated her face. force captain Catra then released a scream of victory and she dodged a couple of large sacks of potatoes like a maniac while she began to laugh fucking loud " you look familiar to Adora but I started this fic near s2 and I know who she is "

Org Lashor who first had been a good friend of the soldiers began to shoot at the horde 's communist horse and then turned to Catra and said " Catra, when I see the lizard man that you said Mermista 's breakfast sensed, dig out poisonous goat from her shoulders ". She was almost ready to die at the last part of the forest. Scorpia 's expression changed after, and she then pulled up the next thing on her list; a couple hundred cheap loose souls and threw them at the soldiers who lived in the wild.

Hordak recoiled and screamed in agony " I came looking for Catra again, but she did spend a good part of her day doing hunting trips and delicious food " as he continued to fight the barbarian hero Catra. Catra could look for marks or even cuts in the horde 's head and yet she teasingly ordered him to awake the last of the fashionable visitors.

Glimmer teleported to the iron throne and jumped behind Hordak and Catra.

" Despite everything that you might be, I am going to find out what was happening in the forest of pain " she demanded and punched Hordak himself in the muscles of his lungs.

Catra then turned to see the princess and then graced her with a mixture of worry and a cocky smirk from her face... she then turned into a huge rabid beast and ate Shadoweaver, Scorpia then cheered and trained a few good residents of the insect kingdom.

Org simply noticed with a certain degree of pain and he then ate a pedestrian.

"I could be thrown out of her makeshift squadron " protested Mermista and she hated the fire horns of the soldiers.

"I, Catra Meow Meow, declare myself queen of the barbarian people of Etheria and I don't have any friends but I started this whole confusing environment and I am the horde 's greatest freaking bruiser... Scorpia will be my first lady and Adora will be my father "

The people cheered as Catra ate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools, a bot wrote this.


End file.
